A variety of tools are known in the art of modular electrical connectors for assisting in the field termination of electric wires to modular connectors. Tools are known which allow the user to cut and strip the wires and terminate them to a plug or jack secured by the tool frame. The precise alignment of the electrical wires within the modular plug or jack is not critical, it is only necessary that proper electrical contact is made between the wires and the contacts of the electrical connector. With the increasing use of fiber optic connectors, it is becoming more important to have fiber optic connectors and tools which allow for field termination. However, with fiber optics precise alignment of the mating ends of fiber optic plugs and connectors is critical and requires tools which will very accurately align and terminate the fiber optic cables within the respective fiber optic connector.